jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikage Shiraishi
is one of the central characters in Jewelpet Sunshine. Personality Mikage is a kind, highly tolerant and respectful boy. He is a little withdrawn when compared to his misbehaving classmates, due to his strict upbringing, but shows a snarky side when it comes to his roommates Masago and Jasper. He likes cleanliness and politeness and often clashes with Jasper because the latter stands for neither of those qualities. Mikage feels fettered to his family due to the pressure of inheriting their flower arranging art, something he's not sure he wants. As M-Kage of the Rose, he turns into a suave, womanizing, elegant thief. History He is the heir of the Shirashi family, known for their flower arrangement skills. He is also a student of the Plum class at the Sunshine Academy, and both Ruby and Kanon have crushes on him. Masago Kuroda is his best friend, with Jasper as his rival. Mikage started to have feelings for Kanon after he tells her that he loves her, unknowingly that he and Kanon are related to each other after being separated during their birth. He disappears when a masked man who looks like him appeared in episode 31b. The masked man's name was revealed in the next part, where he is known as "Phantom M-Kage," a villainous mastermind who works for the Dark Queen. In episode 48, Mikage is shown to have feelings for Ruby, but when Tour confesses his feelings for her, Mikage was a little shocked and angry at the end of the episode. Because of this, he requests to Jewelina that he wants to become a Jewelpet himself, but she refuses to do so. In episode 52, It is revealed that Mikage met Ruby in his childhood past while strolling through the streets on a bicycle. After the final battle was over, Mikage approaches the queen again and asks her to turn him to a Jewelpet one more time. This time, she agreed and was touched because Mikage wants to be with Ruby, at the cost of making him lose his previous memories as Mikage. Labra and the fairy saw how he turned to a Jewelpet during the process. Because of this, Mikage was the only one who did not show up to the graduation event. Five years later, everyone was attending Iruka and Jill's wedding except Mikage, who still did not show up. After the marriage ceremony was over, Ruby was crying on the bridge until a grey-maned, white lion Jewelpet approached her. Ruby did not seem to know him at first, until he brings out a carrot, whom she immediately recognized is Mikage reincarnated as a Jewelpet named Granite. The series ends with Ruby and Mikage; now Granite, hugging and reuniting with each other. Trivia *Mikage is the first human character in the series to be permanently transformed into a Jewelpet; in this case, Granite. This is only true in the Jewelpet Sunshine continuity, however. Gallery MikageTemptsRuby.jpg|Teasing Ruby. MikageFlowers.jpg|Performing flower arrangement. MikageKimono.jpg|Watching the fireworks at the festival. MikageHoldsRuby.jpg|Chiding Ruby. MKage2.jpg|Head shot of M-Kage. MikageHeadache.jpg|Suffering from headaches due to M-Kage. MKageEyecatch.jpg|Eyecatch with M-Kage. (1) MKageEyecatch1.jpg|Eyecatch with M-Kage. (2) MKageEyecatch2.jpg|Eyecatch with M-Kage. (3) MKageTBC.jpg|'To be continued' card with M-kage. BabyMikage1.jpg|As a baby. MikageDawn.jpg|Listening to Kanon's resolution. YoungMikage.jpg|Chasing after Kanon as a young boy. MKageDarkJewelWar.jpg|Fighting Master as M-Kage. MikageGranite.jpg|Ruby sees Mikage in Granite. Imagema.jpg|Mikage and Kanon as kids in the photo. Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Jewelpets